


Fortuna and Milagro

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fortuna and Milagro [1]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Mother's Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lucky discovered that she celebrates her mother's death.





	Fortuna and Milagro

It's Mother's Day and everyone's having a good time.

Spirit and Lucky walked into the cemetery and saws a grave.

Here lies Milagro Navarro

Lucky puts a flower on her mother's grave.

Lucky said "Mami I just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day and I made this for you"

Lucky pulled out a teal beaded bracelet and put it on the ground.

Lucky sniffed as tears streaming through her face.

Lucky wipes the tears with her finger.

Spirit and Lucky walked out of the cemetery.

Suddenly the grave glowed and Milagro's ghost slowly appears.

Milagro said in spanish "Thank you for giving me this mother's day bracelet Fortuna"

Milagro's ghost disappears.


End file.
